


Negotiations

by CeleritasSagittae



Series: Fey Hearts and Faithful Hands [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Kink Negotiation, Sexual Roleplay, none of the actual smut, only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleritasSagittae/pseuds/CeleritasSagittae
Summary: Zevran said not to knock it till they tried it.





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted and polished from tumblr; written for sexlaughterhonesty.

“He thought we should _what_?”

“I know!  I know, I laughed, too, but sometimes Zevran’s ideas have worked out pretty well for us, and… all right, can you blame a woman for being curious?”

“ _Sometimes_ they have, yes… but—Maker, Fíriel, I love you for _you_ , and… well, I _hope_ it’s the same the other way around.  Why would we want to pretend to be other people?”

“I _don’t_.  So, yes, I asked him about the exact same question, and—we can try this however we like.  As in, what if we were still us, just… in different circumstances?  See, he wrote some of them down…”

“…Some of these are supposed to be _jokes_ , right?”

“Well, it _is_ Zev we're talking about, so…”

“So he's hoping we'll do one of the joke ones  _seriously_ so he can laugh at us later, right.”

“Look, some small part of you at least must have _wondered_ about this one…”

“No!”

“ _Really_?  You never, _ever_ wanted to know what it'd be like?"

“Well…  … _However_ we like, you said?”

“Yes!”

“All right, I think—I _think_ I can swing this?  Maker, I can’t believe I’m actually agreeing to this.”

“Thanks, _vhenan_.  Just to try it.”

“Right.  Just to try it.”

“So…”

“…Ye-es?”

“Are we actually _trying_ this, or did we just agree we were going to?”

“We _are_!  …I _think_ we are.  …Are we?  I don’t know; I’ve never done this before!”

“And you think I have?”

“Fine!  …So what do we do?”

“We… just start?  It can’t be that different from playing pretend, and don’t tell me for a moment you never did that when you were a child.”

“Fine, fine, let me just… All right.  Er… come in?”

“Yes—you called, your Majesty?”

“Yes, Ambassador.  I was hoping we could… er… discuss these treaties in greater detail.”

“I—ah, I’m afraid you have me confused with someone else.”

“No, I’m pretty sure I have the right person—Lady Mahariel; Ambassador from the Kingdom of the Dales; deadly with bow, blade, and a frightening amount of poisons… believe me, my lady, I couldn’t confuse _anyone_ for you.  She simply wouldn’t compare.”

“But the scenario said—”

“Well, for a number of rather obvious reasons, I’m not terribly keen on role-playing ‘the king and the elven serving-maid.’  So, _Ambassador_ , about those treaties?”

“Yes!  Well… as you know, some of our Keepers are becoming much more willing to share our lore with human mages in exchange for some key concessions… we have a number of sacred sites that lie on your land and wish for free passage to them… then there’s the matter of our people living in Ferelden and their freedom to worship… we’ve had one worrisome report of an elven mage who wasn’t—are you even listening to what I’m saying, your Majesty?”

“What?  Yes, I was just—all right, I’m sorry, I just got distracted.”

“What was the last thing you heard me say?”

“I… er… all right, I’m sure you hear this from all the _shemlen_ , but you are so breathtakingly beautiful, my lady—”

“ _Oh._  You didn’t really want to talk about the treaties, did you?”

“No, but that doesn’t mean we can’t… strengthen the ties between our countries another way.  Maker’s _breath_ , that sounded terrible.”

“If you’re suggesting what I think you’re suggesting, your Majesty, I’m afraid I’ll have to decline.”

“Wait, what?  What, am I supposed to seduce it out of you now?”

“You can try, but it would be ruin if you succeeded.  Look, your Majesty, as much as I might find you attractive—for a human—nothing could ever come of this.  If my people ever learned of our… liaisons, I’m afraid I’d be called home and replaced immediately, by someone much less… to your tastes.”

“Someone _not you_ , you mean.”

“Yes.”

“Well, then… it’ll just have to be our little secret, won’t it?”

“Yes—until you get me with child—a _human_ child—and I’m exiled from my people entirely.  That’ll go perfectly well, I’m sure.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that! Grey Wardens can’t have children!”

“Wait, now we’re both Wardens, too?”

“Well, if it’s the only way that you’ll sleep with me—”

“Only because _you_ said I was the ambassador from the Dales—”

“ _Yes_ , because the original scenario can piss off!”

“…Alistair?”

“Yes?”

“…Do you want to forget about this and just have sex?”

“Maker, _yes_.”


End file.
